trips to lala lands
by chibi113
Summary: chapter 2 now up pluheez r&r. summary:? it's weird and extremely funny but you have to read cause i'm not gonna give it away
1. to get there think

Trips to Lala lands

Trips to Lala lands

A/n: I started this out as just writing my thoughts and it developed into a story and I'm not sure how it happened anyway ~_italics~ _=pokemon, "this" =everyone, (this) =what's happening, [this] =Misty, 'this' =Ash, {this} =Brock, |this| =James, this =Jessie and anything else is me talking.

-----------------------------------

This is so boring I'm just sitting in an exam for science. I'm so bored I'm writing down my thoughts. Why don't I see if I can open up u_r_home's lala land, let's see candy canes for lamp posts and houses made out of gingerbread and grass made from peppermint. I think we've both watched Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory 1 to many times. OK time to exit her now lets see Mon's hmmmm… ah this has gotta be Mon's it's got a chocolate lets go. There's a chocolate river and a chocolate tree and … a chocolate person?! Mon's such a chocoholic. Ok who is next? Hmmm how about mine? Ok now this is my place I know mine looks like a normal place except it's cartoon but that doesn't look like it came from where we came from (pointing to a huge purple dragon with a star on it's forehead and electricity swirling around it). She's called the thunder star dragon but you better not go near her without me cause I'm the only one she trusts. Everybody on? Alright hold on. (We go flying through the sky at 2mph and finally land where 1 girl and 2 guys, and 1 girl and 1 guy are battling. The battle immediately stops for them to turn around see us and sweatdrop). Ok listen I'm gonna handle things on my own now so adios (teleports them back to their own daydreams) Ok (now looking at the battlers who are scared staring past her at the dragon now I looks behind her). Oh you can change back now Pikette (the huge dragon glows white and becomes a small yellow mouse) _~Pikachu~_ "Huh" (all the others apart from me fall over in stupidity) 'Hey who are you and how did your pikachu turn into a dragon?' It's just special that's why it has stars on it's cheeks instead of circles.

I know it's meant to be romance and there's none here but you have to wait for the next part so just r&r for now and I'll work on the next part.


	2. intro into dreams

Trips to Lala lands2

Trips to Lala lands

A/n: I started this out as just writing my thoughts and it developed into a story and I'm not sure how it happened anyway ~_italics~ _=pokemon, "this" =everyone, (this) =what's happening, [this] =Misty, 'this' =Ash, {this} =Brock, |this| =James, this =Jessie and anything else is me talking.

A/n: OkI got a review saying they didn't quite understand so this is what'sgoing on Marina (Me) is a dimensional traveller who can get herself into others fantasy's, imagination's, dreams, etc. and her own world is the pokemon world with a few additions. So she has just run into the pokemon gang and TR so chaos is gonna ensue and if you still don't get it sorry but that's the best I can do.

"Oh ok." Good now TR why don't you do yourselves and blast off before I get Pikette to make you. (They sweatdrop and dash off.) |Team Rockets blasting off again. | [That was much easier on us and our pokemon thanks.] (Misty turns to see that Brock is gone and gets a question mark over her head but it disappears as soon as she turns around again to see Brock approaching me quickly and sweatdrops.) [Oh no.] {Hi I'm Brock what's your name?} I'm Marina. (I sweatdrop Misty drags Brock away.) ' Hi pleased to meet you' (Ash extends his hand in greeting and I shake hands with him) Hi. 'So how'd you get here anyway I mean apart from Pikette?' I'm a dimensional traveller this is where I usually stay it's nice and peaceful here the world doesn't need saving as much only occasionally. 'So what kind of places do you go to?' (Through all this Misty is busy pummelling Brock and isn't listening) I go anywhere from alter dimensions to peoples dreams and fantasies. ' Wait A: what's an alter dimension? B: you mean you can find out all about people by like going inside their heads?' An alter dimension is a dimension the same as this one except one thing at some point in time is different. I don't exactly go inside peoples' heads for each person there is a fantasy land where everything they want exists for them. I can also go into peoples' dreams but I only send my spirit so I have to be asleep first and so do they. 'Wow cool who were all those people?' They were on a small tour. 'You can take people with you?' Duh. 'Can I ask you for a small favour but it has to be a secret?' Sure what? (He looks over at Misty and leans in to tell her) Sure simple I'll go tonight. 'Thanks' No problem, (Turns to Misty and Brock) SEE YA (They stop fighting and turn around to see her and Pikette disappear into a cloud of purple smoke and stars.)

-----------------------------------------------

(That night after everyone's asleep in Ash's dream) 'This is a lot more boring than my usual dreams.' If it was too interesting I would have killed you taking you out. 'WA!' Come on let's go. 'Uh ok' (We leave Ash's dream and find themselves in the room Ash was sleeping in at the pokemon centre) Where is she? 'She's over there' (he points across the room to where Misty is sleeping) Good (starts to walk across to her) are you coming or not? (He rushes to catch up) You sure about this? 'Yes' Ok. (We disappear then reappear in Misty's dream) 'Omigod' I'll come back for you later see ya. (I disappear) 'Huh?' (He is still staring amazed and looking very upset) [Ash?!] (Misty looks up from the guy she was kissing looking totally confused as her gaze goes from Ash to the other guy. The other guy turns around to reveal he is … ASH?!) 'WHAT THE?' (Ash is now also totally confused as he stares at the other him then looks to Misty obviously wanting an explanation but she didn't know what was going on cause she didn't know that this was the real Ash) [Why am I dreaming there's 2 of you?] 'You're not you're only dreaming up one of us I'm the real Ash that girl that showed up today she can go into people's dreams so she brought me here' (Misty goes white) [Exactly how long have you been here?] 'Long enough to know exactly what you were dreaming about' (Misty looks like she's about to faint and the dream Ash disappears then she does faint and the real Ash catches her) 'Are you ok?' (he looks concerned she looks up at him) [Um yeah except everything's starting to go black here] (the dream starts to go black and I reappear) You're waking up me and Ash have gotta go before you wake up and we get crushed. (Disappears with Ash and takes him back to his own dream which he immediately wakes up from and goes over to Misty where she is still waking up) 'Morning Misty' [Hi I had the strangest dream] 'Yeah well some of it was real' (Her eyes go wide and she starts to go pale again) [Um I uh well…] 'sh relax Misty I don't look like a bug that you'd be afraid of do I?' (She calms down and giggles a bit) [no] 'So then why are you acting like you're scared of me it's not because I caught you kissing a dream me is it?' [well…] (He leans over and kisses her) 'Now that's better than a dream' [mm hmm] (she pulls him down towards her and Ash not quite the all time smartest person in the world doesn't know what to expect and accidentally knocks there heads together which results in 2 ow's and a playful hit on the head from Misty) [I'm trying to kiss you and you knock our heads together Mr pokemon master] 'Sorry' (He shrugs and they finally kiss each other) I guess that's that then. '[What?!]' I was hired by Brock and Tracey to get you 2 together. (Ash and Misty look over at the now awake Brock who sweatdrops knowing what to expect and it happens the mallets are planted into his head and everything goes black for him) Um well bye (I disappear before they can hit me with their mallets then I reappear at Prof Oaks lab and take a video out of a machine) That's a wrap. (Gives the tape to Tracey and he hands me the money and I leave).

So you like the end I hope so pleez review I don't get many reviews so pluheez review.


End file.
